powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hard Luck
Hard Luck is the second episode of Power Rangers Months Fury. Plot The rangers are still trying to adapt to their new powers. Nomas takes advantage of this. Can they stop evil, when all odds are against them? Synopsis The rangers are in a region of geysers, what is known today as Yellowstone. They're trying to find out if the geysers can be stopped. Snow Prince is arguing with Taranee. He loved her spunk and attitude. No one has ever treated him like this because of his royal status. He wants the geysers to stop freeze and stop blowing. Taranee wants the geysers to remain how they are. She was fierce. Snow Prince was stubborn. Their arguing brought them closer. Snow Prince was making his first friend. Bloom, Shark Fire, and Ent were watching the geysers erupt. Watching the eruption was peaceful and mesmerizing. However, Bloom's Empathy made her sense Shark Fire's sorrow. He was thinking of Animalia. Maybe the geysers reminded him of Tinge. She used her Emotion Inducement to make him the peaceful seclusion he felt in Tinge. He automatically felt better. She felt the ground shake. This wasn't good. Ent felt the ground shake. How was this possible? The ground was always stable. He didn't know ground could shake. Bloom commanded them to move, fast. Bloom flew away. Shark Fire grabbed him and jumped far. They nearly missed the big geyser. Shark Fire was glad he had reacted in time. He wouldn't have been hurt. Shark Fire was used to the pain of burning from all his time on Sona. However, Ent was a resident of the Planet of Trees. Trees couldn't survive burns. Ent thanked him and said, "A second later, I would've been firewood." Shark Fire still didn't know how Ent stayed so positive and humorous. He had almost died and had a smile on. Not that his optimism was a bad thing. That was one of the things that made Ent so charming. He looked around for Bloom. However, he couldn't find her. He also couldn't find Snow Prince or Taranee. Where were they? Taranee didn't know good guys could have so much personality. Weren't they all supposed to be about justice, honor, and all of that heroic nonsense? However, all of the rangers had personality. They weren't simply heroes. Snow Prince was a stubborn prince. Bloom didn't always use her powers responsibly. Ent was more of a jester than a hero. Shark Fire cared more for peace than justice. They weren't just noble warriors. They were people. Something her dark past wouldn't let her see when she killed so many. Finally, the rangers were separated. They didn't know who he was. He was the general behind the scenes. He spent weeks perfecting the monster. Congratulations rangers. You're going to face your first monster. Snow Prince stopped arguing with Taranee. She asked, "Do you finally agree?" He said, "No, but where are the others?" He scanned the area. No sign of them. They said they were just going to wander and explore. Did they wander too far? Or did the Cyclobots get to them? Bloom tried to find the others. She thought that the others were following her. Suddenly, she heard a cackle. She turned around to see a dragon. Her Emotion Aura let her gain power from his arrogance. He opened his mouth and out came thick amounts of smoke. Bloom's eyes started burning. She started coughing. She morphed into the Pink Turbo Ranger. Sagon simply smiled. The yin yang on his chest started turning. Bloom couldn't see straight. She tried to find the monster. Little did she know that Sagon went to find his next targets. Ent wondered where Bloom was. If only there was a sign. Shark Fire pointed towards a cloud of smoke far away. Huh, must be his lucky day. Shark Fire and Ent ran towards the billowing cloud of smoke. It seemed to get thicker and thicker. Suddenly, it stopped. Suddenly, he heard a cackle. Both the rangers turned around to see a monster. He seemed to be a dragon. Shark Fire asked, "Who are you?" He replied, "Your worst nightmare." Ent morphed into the Green Nurture Ranger. He opened his mouth and out came an extremely loud scream. Ent seemed unfazed. Shark Fire, however, was feeling extremely dizzy. The yin yang on the foe's chest was spinning. Shark Fire tried to morph, but he felt even dizzier. Snow Prince and Taranee saw a billowing cloud of smoke. They both morphed and headed to the vortex of smoke. Suddenly, the smoke stopped. Taranee asked, "Where do we go now?" They heard an extremely loud scream. That answered her question. She just hoped Nomas wasn't behind these things. Even though most generals used powers and brute force, Nomas could do sick and twisted things with his wit. The Green Nurture Ranger charged at Sagon. However, Sagon was ready. He used his Acid Breath to burn the ranger. Too easy. He used his Jinx to make Ent feel a crippling lack of moisture. Three down, two to go. Snow Prince and Taranee morphed and ran to the direction of the scream. While running, they saw a dragon. The yin yang on its chest started turning. Snow Prince raised his Snow Staff. The dragon said, "Do your worst." Snow Prince did except to the wrong person. Bloom tried to get up, except she didn't know where up was. She couldn't tell if she was flying or if she was on the ground. She hadn't had a splitting headache like this since she was little. Her Mindless father and Follower mother would get in so many fights. Their consistent arguing drove her to countless tears. Just thinking about them, made her feel sad. However, this was no time for tears. She used her Emotion Aura to see if anyone was around. No one. She was alone and fragile, just like when she was little. Ent felt fragile. Ever since the dragon appeared, Ent felt weak. He knew he needed to stay in this form because otherwise, he would collapse from exhaustion. Shark Fire was near him and he looked nauseous. He seemed to be sick. Ent said, "Hey, I thought green was my color." Shark Fire smiled but quickly vomited. At least Ent's color was that shade of green. Shark Fire looked at the sickly green mess. He apologized. Shark Fire wanted to be in Tinge. The cool calm waters immersing him. So nice. His thoughts were interrupted when blood was dripping down his chin. What did the dragon do to him? What did the monster do to her? She felt so cold and weak. Snow Prince aimed his Snow Staff at the monster. So why did she get hit instead? Was it because of their argument? She didn't know. All she knew, at the moment, was that the cold was unbearable. Sagon knew that Snow Prince's slip was unbearable for him. Sagon liked that. He'd leave the rangers and watch them struggle with the curses he set. It would be such fun to watch. Snow Prince watched as Taranee collapsed. Snow Prince didn't mean to shoot at her. What happened? He aimed his staff at the dragon. So why did the ice shoot towards Taranee? And why was Taranee so affected by the attack? What's happening? Bloom didn't know what happened to the rest of the group. She heard a piercing scream. She tried her best to follow the noise. She found Ent holding Shark Fire, who was vomiting blood. Her Empathy detected that Ent was feeling weak, and Shark Fire was feeling sick. She tried to use her Emotion Inducement to make both of the boys feel strength. However, the splitting headache came back. It was throbbing. Her friends were in such pain, and she couldn't even help them. What was wrong with her? What was wrong with them? Ent felt so weak, and he could tell Shark Fire was in so much pain. Suddenly, he saw Bloom, with tears streaming down her face. What happened to her? They all heard a loud scream. It was the dragon. It's a good thing Bloom and Ent had morphed. They needed all the power they could get. Shark Fire needed as much help as he could get. However, if he had learned anything on Sona, it's that pain was nothing but a feeling. He used his White Fire Breath on Bloom and Ent. He then used it on himself. He let the flames lick at his body, and gladly accepted the sensation of pain. Taranee was in so much pain. She didn't know what the monster did to her, but she knew she wasn't that sensitive to the cold. The dragon went away. Snow Prince came over and helped her to her feet. He asked her if she was alright. She said, "Never mind me, get the monster." Suddenly, Snow Prince's hand started glowing. She felt her hand going lost sensation. She wanted to feel the pain again. It was better than being numb. Numb. That's what Nomas felt. Frozen. That's what Nomas's heart was. Insensitive. That's what Nomas is. Apathy. That was Nomas. Snow Prince tried to let go of Taranee. However, his hand was frozen to hers. What did that villain do? He knew Taranee was trying to show strength, but she was clearly in pain. The pain felt so nice. The white flames licked at her body. Her headache was gone. She felt the flames giving her strength. She gained added strength when her Emotion Aura gained power from Sagon's arrogance crumbling. He opened his mouth and out came another scream. She looked in horror as more blood dripped out of Shark Fire's mouth. He started vomiting again. The flames went away. Her headache came back. Bloom concentrated and, in her hands, appeared a bow. It reminded her of a Heart legend. It started with a hurt soul. Witnessing his parents fighting each other, he was extremely fragile. He flew away to another planet, one of great potential for life. He found love with a princess of Frost. He called himself Cupid after a god she had told him. Why did the story sound so familiar? No matter that. She pulled the string of her bow, and it shot out of an arrow of emotional energy. Unfortunately, it missed. Ent missed the flames. Without them, he felt weak. The monster's attacks didn't help. He concentrated and a card appeared in his hands. His morpher opened and the numbers 4-0-4 were flashing. He pressed the numbers and a card appeared. He inserted the card and several jets of water soaked the dragon. However, that just made him angry. He opened his mouth and out came acid that burned Ent. He felt so powerless. Shark Fire felt powerless and weak. What could he do? He felt as if his insides were twisting and turning. He couldn't focus. Blood was spilling out of his mouth. However, Shark Fire knew he had to stay strong. The team needed him. Category:Power Rangers Months Fury Category:Episodes Category:Haridva